In a tactical environment or situation or training or sporting activity the need of the operator, soldier, law enforcement officer, civilian sportsman or other user to carry various gear on one's person, in support of the mission or activity is always present. As such users are continually searching for improved methods and items to carry their gear. Such improvements often include features that increase the amount of gear being carried through a more efficient use of space, modularity in using and arranging such gear specific to a user's needs and improved accessibility to said gear while maintaining a reasonable (and sometimes adjustable) level of security in carrying such items. These items include but are not limited to: rifle magazines, pistol magazines, ammunition, radios, flashlights, batons, handcuffs, flash bangs, hand grenades, batteries, scopes or other aiming devises, or any other items as may be considered useful for their task. Additionally, users seek durability in such carry pouches as their need is essential and their operating locations are often remote.
Device for the retention and securing of tactical gear are known in the prior art and generally have a pouch having an upward-oriented opening, a flap mechanism that obstructs the upward-oriented opening when the flap mechanism is engaged and closed, means for fastening the flap mechanism in a closed position and means of attachment whereby the pouch is either an integrated feature of the clothing of a user or may be otherwise attached to the clothing or accessories worn by a user. These devices are limited in that they slow down access to stored gear. While the flap keeps the gear from falling out of the pouch, it keeps the user from quickly and efficiently removing the gear from the pouch. For example, when the pouch is used to store an ammunition magazine, the flap must first be unfastened and restrained to access the magazine contained within the pouch. This causes a delay when trying to negotiate the flap mechanism, which can be the difference between life and death for a user in a combat situation.
Also known in the prior art are devices for the retention and securing of gear wherein the pouch has an upward oriented opening but no flap mechanism. In these instances, the pouch dimensions must match the dimensions of the gear to provide a tight fit for the gear by virtue of the force of friction between the interior of the pouch and the gear it contains. By tailoring the pouch to ensure a tight fit for a specific gear, the pouch lacks the ability to securely retain and store gear of varying shapes and sizes. Each pouch tends to be designed for a particular size and shape of gear and, therefore, a single user may need to acquire several of these devices in varying sizes and designs to effectively secure, store and retain a variety of gear, such as various shapes and sizes of magazine ammunition.
As such, there is a need for a pouch that that both securely holds gear of various shapes and sizes but does not hinder the user in accessing the gear by having to open and restrain a flap that covers the opening for insertion of gear.